


Hallway Horrors.

by FreshSliceOfLemon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: #AlastorBreakdownRights2020, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Blood, Claustrophobia, Cliffhangers, Crying, Dogs, Fear, Gen, Heavy Angst, Holding Hands, Hurt Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Swears (Hazbin Hotel), Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Men Crying, Murder, Needles, Niffty Is Trying Her Best, Nyctophobia, Panic Attacks, Poor Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Teasing, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Trauma, Trypophobia, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vomiting, War, don't copy onto another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLemon
Summary: Trapped in a long hallway where Alastor, Angel, Husk, and Niffty are forced to face their fears, they must navigate through the rooms to get closer to the exit.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to put any warnings in this like I usually do, since you should have checked the tags before even coming here. It does get gruesome near the end.

Alastor let out a grunt, brows furrowing as he sat up and rubbed his temples. The back of his head hurt. A lot. Once opening his eyes, he had to blink once or twice to get used to the light. It was rather bright, it made his eyes ache. Niffty was still asleep, letting out small snores. She snuffled, snuggling into Alastor.  
  
Husk had already awoken, covering his face with his hands. He had a massive headache, it was killing him. When he heard Alastor, his ears popped up and he uncovered his face. “...Al,” He started, “What the fuck is happening?” He asked. He assumed this all had something to do with Alastor, considering the radio host always loved to play games on them. Angel Dust was sleeping away from everyone else, curled up in a ball and snoring softly.  
  
Alastor ignored Husk’s question, narrowing his eyes before holding Niffty up and setting her beside Husk. She didn’t wake up. “Watch her.” He murmured, standing up. His back and neck were sore, causing him to wince. Starting to look around the hallway, there didn’t seem to be anything interesting. It was just long and bright.  
  
The floor was carpeted, but it didn’t have enough cushion to be considered comfortable. Niffty shuffled once again, hugging Husk as she slept. Husk raised an eyebrow, holding Niffty close to himself and making sure she was comfortable. He didn’t answer his question… Why didn’t he answer his question? “Seriously, Al, where the hell are we?” He asked again, trying his best as to not wake Niffty.  
  
Angel shifted, whining for a small second before sitting up. Oh, what. He rubbed his eyes, batting them before looking around. What. “Wha…?” He glanced at Alastor, then at Husk and Niffty. “Ey, what’s uh… What’s goin’ on-?” He asked, voice slightly groggy.  
  
“Be quiet, will you.” Alastor muttered, holding a hand out in front of him to test something out. He curled his fingers ever so slightly, trying to push any energy out. His powers didn’t work. AT all. His voice didn’t have the radio feedback, either.  
  
Well, that’s shit.  
  
Alastor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Niffty suddenly jolted awake, looking up. Her eye darted around the hallway, wide like always. “Are we in a horror movie? What’s happening?” She asked. Angel only raised an eyebrow and rubbed his eyes again. Okay then, asshole.  
  
Husk turned to Niffty, “No- just, calm dowm, ‘kay-? ‘N be quiet.” He said softly. As soft as he could be. “Alastor’s- doin’ somethin’.” He didn’t know what, though.  
  
_Tap tap tap_ .  
  
The sound of tapping against a microphone surrounded them, a sort of chuckle in the background. “ _Hello, everyone_ !” Ah, it was Lucifer. Great. “ _I see that you all have woken up from your long slumber_ .” Alastor’s ears laid back against his head, wincing at how loud it was.  
  
Niffty gasped, a smile on her face. “Wow, that’s so cool!” It was obvious that she wasn’t going to keep quiet anytime soon.  
  
Husk glanced around before shushing Niffty, “Now’s not the time!” He hissed. He didn’t mean to be mean, but- yeah, now’s not the time. Angel Dust flinched. It was loud. Very loud, and he was still confused.  
  
“ _Welcome to my game_ ,” Lucifer said, chuckling once again. “ _Where in each room there will be different exhibits for you to experience_ .” Suddenly, as if one cue, two pairs of doors appeared on both the left and right side of the hallway.  
  
“Exhibits?” Alastor arched a brow, standing up straighter. He couldn’t tell where Lucifer’s voice was coming from exactly.  
  
“Yes!” You can practically hear the grin in Lucifer’s voice. “Exhibits, I’m sure you guys will enjoy it greatly.” He said, “For anyone who hasn’t noticed yet, poor Alastor isn’t able to use his abilities.” Damn, calling him out like that? “The reason is that he wouldn’t want to ruined the fun now, would he?”  
  
Alastor only crossed his arms, ears flicking twice. He was basically useless without his powers, just an anthropomorphic deer. Niffty tried looking around with her eye, studying the door. They were extremely tall compared to her.  
  
Angel stood up and scratched his head, a small frown on his face. “‘What do you mean ‘exhibits’?” He asked, putting a hand on his hip. Husk stood up, too, leaning against the wall with a huff. This was total bullshit.  
  
“ _Oh, you know_ ,” Lucifer said as if the answer was obvious enough. “ _Your biggest fears_ .” He said simply, before cackling. “ _If you stay in the hallway for too long, then I’m afraid I’ll have to guide you to one of the rooms_ .”  
  
Oh, okay. Nice. Niffty blinked, “But why?” She asked, “Why our biggest fears, Mr. Lucifer?”  
  
“Don’t ask questions…” Husk grumbled, his ears laying flat against his head. His _biggest_ fears? Hah. That was a laugh and a half. “I’m not goin’ in any fuckin’ rooms.” He muttered. Angel runned his arm, looking at the door. He didn’t really _know_ what his biggest fears were. He was scared of a lot of things, but his biggest fears?  
  
“Aw, why not, kitty kat?” Lucifer asked in a teasing tone, almost as if his voice was honey dripping off a silver spoon. “Too much war inside your head already?”  
  
Alastor muttered something before saying out loud; “We should get this over with! I’m sure there’s nothing that will give us such a fright!” His smile turned into a huge grin. Angel stayed quiet, looking over at Alastor as if he just kicked a puppy.  
  
Husk whined unconsciously, “Shut the hell up-” He mumbled. “You don’t know shit about me.”  
  
Alastor went up to the door, reaching forward and grabbing the knob. Twisting it, and then opening it. Once the door was even an inch open, some invisible force pushed it open and shoved everyone inside. The door slammed shut behind them, a click letting them all know that the door was now locked.  
  
“Ooh-!” Niffty stumbled, hitting her face in the back of Alastor’s leg. Good thing it stopped her fall. “Oof!” She winced, before standing up and looking around. The ground was a dusty light tan, the boots of soldiers forever implanted into the ground. “Why is it-”  
  
A loud boom made all of them jump, a cloud of smoke, dust, and dirt bursted into the air from a distance. Husk’s fur stuck up, whimpering as he fell onto his knees and covered his ears. “Fuck, n-no-” He whispered, trying to take deep breaths. He wasn’t able to, he was just hyperventilating. “N-no, god, no-” He whined, his wings covering himself as protection.  
  
Angel Dust frowned, opening his mouth before closing it. “Husk-?” He murmured, gaze darting everywhere. That’s bad. That’s real bad.  
  
Alastor went up to Husk without hesitation, sitting down a good three feet away from him. “Husk, deep breaths. Deep breaths, try your best to ground yourself.” Another boom caused the ground to shake. A small frown slipped onto Niffty’s face, “Mr. Husk, it’s going to be okay soon-”  
  
Niffty was cut off from Husk’s scream, shutting his eyes tight as his whole body seemed to shake. It was like he couldn’t _breathe_ . “P-Please- please, n-no-” He whined. His voice sounded weak, strange. He hugged his knees, hiding his face. Angel DUst pressed his lips together, trying to think up ways to help Husk.  
  
“The noise is going to stop soon, you’re safe.” Alastor continued, “there’s nothing to be afraid of, Husk, it’s a simulation. You’re completely safe. Deep breaths.” 

  
“They-they’re coming- I-I’m gonna-” Husk swallowed, “I’m gonna d-die, I-” He whimpered, wrapping his tail around himself. To started to sob, shaking his head as his breathing shuddered. Alastor held his hand out, pushing one of Husk’s wing out of the way gently before wrapping his arms around him. The hug was tight enough for comfort, for security.  
  
Husk hissed, starting to scratched at Alastor’s shoulders, before he realized it was _Alastor_ . He shuddered once again, pushing his face into Alastor’s chest, sobbing louder. “G-God, get- get me o-out, p-please-” He whispered, nails digging into Alastor’s arms.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay, Husk,” Alastor said, “We’re leaving soon, okay? You’re safe. Take deep breaths for me, please.” His hand made soothing circle motions into Husk’s back. Alastor didn’t favour the feeling of bugs crawling under his skin as he touched Husk, but he couldn’t stand just watching his feline friend suffer.  
  
“ _Alright_ !” Lucifer’s voice rang out throughout the room, “ _That’s enough from you two_ !” The door clicked before opening. As soon as Husk heard the door open, he scrambled away from Alastor and scurried out of the room. Once he was out, he leaned against the wall and continued to sob, hugging himself tight.  
  
“I-I fucking… H-Hate y-you-” Husk whispered, voice broken. Angel, along with the others, followed Husk out. The arachnid bit the bottom of his lip, rubbing the back of his neck as his brows furrowed.  
  
“ _Hahah! Onto the next room, folks_ ! _There’s more up ahead! Don’t worry, kitty, you won’t be the one suffering this time_ .” Lucifer chuckled, up close to the microphone. Niffty’s gaze was trained at the floor. She felt… Wrong, for seeing Husk in such a vulnerable state.  
  
Husk hiccuped, trying his best to calm down by taking deep breaths. “D-Don’t fuckin’ call me kitty…” He muttered, rubbing his eyes. He stopped crying shortly after that, but only because he forced himself to.  
  
One of the doors opened, causing all of them to be pushed inside. The room was full of holes close to one another, all various sizes and such. Niffty blinked, took a glance at everything, before screwing her eye shut. “Ew, ew0” Her head suddenly felt heavy, stumbling to the side. “Ugh, I-”  
  
Husk looked down at Niffty, a frown being slipped onto his face. He didn’t want her to feel how he felt earlier, but he was also extremely tired. “It’ll be okay, Niffty-” He rubbed the back of her head, trying to make her feel better.  
  
Angel Dust looked around and blinked. Oh. Holes. He would have made a sex joke, but NIffty was here. “Just, uhm- keep your eye closed, Niffty, You’ll be okay-” He reassured.  
  
None of them liked any of this.  
  
Angel Dust was surprised that Alastor was still smiling throughout all of this. Fuckin’ bitch.  
  
Alastor looked at the floor, noticing how the holes never seemed to end. “Ah.” He bent down, seeing if the holes were actually real or not. He stuck his hand through without a moment’s hesitation. They were real.  
  
“No, no, it’s-” Niffty shuffered, leaning into Husk. “Eugh-” She swallowed, curling her fingers before stretching them and repeating the process. It was more of a phobia than a fear, but it still made her feel sick to her stomach and made her heart race. Alastor walked deeper into the room, making sure he didn’t slip or fall into one of the holes.  
  
The radio host went up to one of them, one where it’s big enough for him to fit inside easily. Being a deer had many pros, for example he had night vision. He looked inside of the hole, pupils dilating as he furrowed his brows. There was something down there.  
  
Husk got onto his knees so he could be on Niffty’s level, hugging her tight. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, okay? Just some holes.”  
  
Angel Dust glanced at Alastor before following him, “What’re ya doing?” He asked, trying to look into the hole.  
  
“Trying to see if something is in there.” Alastor sat down close towards the edge. He felt… Something luring him to it. “The drop isn’t that far down, if I can’t climb back up then… Help me up, okay?” Without getting Angel’s input, he jumped down. His shoes made an echoing sound against the walls.  
  
Niffty caught a glance of Alastor _jumping_ , letting out a gasp. “Oh, oh god-” She quickly turned around, shoving her face into Husk. “Oh, oh, oh- he’s gone. He’s gone now, he’s not- he’s not coming back-”  
  
Angel blinked, narrowing his eyes in slight confusion. “Be careful-” And then he watched Alastor disappear. Alastor reached down, his hand wrapping around a circular object. It was metal, had a button on it, and about six inches long. A vibrato- a flashlight. It was a flashlight. For what, Alastor didn’t know.  
  
Looking at the walls of the hole, Alastor noticed that there were smaller holes forever engraved into the wall. Shoving the flashlight into his pocket, he reached up and started to climb. Once he reached the surface, he stood up straight and observed the flashlight.  
  
“Is-Is Mr. Alastor okay?” Niffty asked, “Is he okay? Did something happen? Is he hurt? What’s going on?”  
  
“He’s okay, Niffty, just calm down-” Husk whispered, “We’re gonna be okay.”  
  
“So?” Angel Dust looked up at Alastor, furrowing his brows. The radio host pressed on the button on the flashlight, pressing on it once again to see if it worked. Nope. It didn’t.  
  
He should’ve checked if there were batteries in it in the first place, he probably looks like a huge idiot right now.  
  
“It’s… Just a flashlight.” Alastor said, “There was nothing else in there.” He ran a hand through his hair, fixing any strands that were out of place.  
  
“I wanna go- c-can we leave? Can we leave now?” Niffty murmured into Husk’s fur, “Please, I-” And then the door opened. Niffty gasped, sprinting out of there fast.  
  
“Oh…” Angel Dust pressed his lips into a flat line, blinking before walking out of the door. Husk let out a sigh, following after them as he grumbled out, “Fuckin’ hell…”  
  
“ _Well done_ .” Lucifer deadpanned, “ _I’m sure the next room will be fun_ .” Alastor ignored Lucifer, going to the second to last room. Setting his hand on the knob, he looked at the others. “Ready?”  
  
It was either Angel’s or Alastor’s room.  
  
Angel Dust nodded, what else could he do?  
  
And so, Alastor opened the door. All of them were transported inside by the invisible force.  
  
There was a lot of pink. Pink walls, pink carpet, pink floors.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Angel’s waist, causing him to let out an alarmed shout. Angel tried pushing the arms away, looking up to see Valentino.  
  
Val-fucking-tino.  
  
“Wh-what?!” Angel’s eyes shot wide open, as wide as dinner plates. “Val, I-”  
  
“Hello, Angel baby,” Valentino smiled. It wasn’t his usual smile. It was… Something was off. ”I’m gonna need a favour from ya, sugar.” He purred.  
  
And it fucking scared Angel Dust so damn much.  
  
“Are you ready for your treat?”  
  
“W… What treat, Val?” Angel asked.  
  
Valentino gladly showed Angel his ‘treat’, holding up a syringe that had a needle on the tip of it. It was close- too close to his arm.  
  
“Wait! Val, I-” Angel tried moving away, tried to do _anything_ . But Valentino’s grip on him didn’t seem to let up. It was like he wasn’t _real_ . Niffty blinked, looking up at Valentino in confusion.  
  
Valentino’s smile only widened, his only focus on Angel Dust. Reaching back from behind him, he grabbed some syringes. From where? Angel didn’t fucking know. But he was terrified.  
  
“Fuck- V-Val! Let me go! L-Let go!” The arachnid demon shrieked, kicking at Valentino’s legs. He didn’t budge. He just taunted Angel with the needles, waving them around in his face.  
  
They weren’t filled with anything.  
  
Angel Dust begged, shutting his eyes tight, “Please! P-Please, I-I’ll be better, I’ll do whateva’ ya w-want! Please don’t-”   
  
Husk blinked, “A… Angel, I don’t- I don’t think he’s real.” He mumbled. Angel didn’t listen, obviously, too preoccupied with trying to get away. Alastor went up from behind Valentino, knickung the back of the flashlight into his head to see if it would do anything.  
  
Valentino didn’t react to Alastor. So he was fake. Angel let out a cry, scratching at Valentino’s arms, “P-Please-! Please, please, please-” He screeched, shaking his head. Needles weren’t nice. Fun fact, he used to take _drugs_ with them. He doesn’t like doing it anymore.  
  
“Angel- he’s not real, it’s okay! Calm down!” Husk said, walking over quickly and grabbing one of his arms. Angel started screaming louder, movements more hurried. Alastor grabbed one of Valentino’s arms, pulling it harshly away.  
  
“Angel, it’s-” Alastor gave it another tug, “It’s okay.” He said.  
  
Angel shook his head again, “I-I-It’s not! It’s not! He- he-” Valentino grabbed Angel’s arm away from Husk and pointed one of the needles at it. “ _Fuck no_ ! Alastor! ALASTOR-!” Husk furrowed his brows, trying to push Valentino. It was like he was nailed to the ground, what the fuck?  
  
Alastor grabbed the syringe, throwing it into the corner of the room without a second thought. Valentino narrowed his eyes, pushing Angel onto the floor, causing a loud thump and a small crack of knuckles releasing gas sounding. Angel whimpered, latching onto Alastor’s leg and hugging it. “I-I never- I never want to s-see a needle e-ever again-” He mumbled, sniffling.  
  
Alastor blinked slowly, hesitating before reaching down and patting the top of Angel’s head almost awkwardly. He didn’t like this. Stop touching him, please. He jumped once he heard the door open.  
  
“Well…” Niffty smiled warmly at Angel Dust, trying her best to lighten the mood. “We’re free to leave, c’mon, let’s go!”  
  
Angel sniffled, standing up and taking in a deep, shaky breath. Fake Valentino send him a kiss as he walked out the door. Disgusting. “I-I guess it’s Alastor’s turn…” He grumbled.  
  
Husk nodded, following along. “Yeah…” Hah, Alastor, being _scared_ ? Niffty rubbed the back of her neck, she has never seen Alastor scared. Sure, she’s seen him tired, seen him mad, seen him drunk, but never scared. She never even seen him sad, or happy cry.  
  
Alastor just laughed, “Oh, there’s no such thing!” He grinned, “Let’s just get this over with!” Lucifer chuckled, before two batteries dropped from the ceiling. “ _I’m sure you know what’s in your room already, Alastor_ .”  
  
Alastor promptly ignored Lucifer, grabbing the batteries easily midair before inserting them. Pressed down on the button on the flashlight, it turned on. He turned it off afterwards, not wanting to waste it.  
  
“Alastor, stop being so calm about it-” Husk mumbled, “It’s gonna be worse than you imagine it to be.” He crossed his arms, ear flicking.  
  
“I’m sure it isn’t worse than my death,” The radio host said casually, chuckling. Although it sounded forced. “We’ll go in and head straight out. Simple.” And then he opened the door, heading straight inside. The others were forced inside, the door slamming behind them.  
  
It was just dark.  
  
And silent.  
  
Of course, Alastor didn’t have any powers, so the constant, quiet buzzing of static wasn’t here. And of course, Lucifer had to take away his night vision the moment he entered the room. “Why is it dark..?” Niffty asked, looking around with her eye.  
  
Alastor blinked, gripping the flashlight tight, “Oh.” He swallowed, trying to sense if there was _anything_ in the room besides the other three. “There’s nothing.”  
  
Husk huffed, “...Turn on the flashlight, then.”  
  
Alastor hesitated, wasting at least three seconds before turning on the flashlight, eyes widening afterwards. And then he dropped it. He _fucking dropped_ it on the floor, and it _rolled_ away. “It’s… Nothing.” He murmured. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's room was like being trapped inside a cabinet. Alastor's room was like a never ending spiral of hopelessness and darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason why I know what vines are is because of my girlfriend, lmao. I put two references in here, one from a vine and one from a show.

Alastor hesitated, wasting at least three seconds before turning on the flashlight, eyes widening afterwards. And then he dropped it. He  _ fucking dropped  _ it on the floor, and it  _ rolled _ away. “It’s… Nothing.” He murmured.    
  
Alastor let out a shaky breath, fingers twitching and trembling and showing  _ weakness _ . A small thump signaled everyone that he had his back against the wall, putting some of his weight against it.    
  
There is something, there was a dog. A bloodhound, to be exact. Or maybe a german shepard, Alastor didn’t get a good enough look at it. But it was still a dog. Niffty blinked, only catching a glance of it. “What was it? Was that an animal?” She asked, tilting her head.   
  
Husk’s ear flickered, looking up at Alastor. “...Al?” He murmured. Looking back over at whatever he was looking at. It… It was just a dog. In a very dark room, where the only light was the flashlight. He could see that it was just a dog, since his eyes were great in the dark. “Oh… Alastor-” He walked up to the radio host, grabbing his hand gently. “It’s okay, Al-”   
  
Angel Dust only blinked, narrowing his eyes at it.   
  
Alastor didn’t answer, shaking his head with a laugh. It was forced, it was empty. Nowhere genuine. “Well, that’s-”   
  
And then the dog  _ barked _ . That quickly shut Alastor up. Niffty squeaked, tensing up while Husk and Angel flinched at the sudden noise. “Hey. You’ll be okay, Alastor- it’s not gonna hurt you.” Husk tried to reassure him, squeezing his hand.   
  
Alastor slipped- or more like yanked his hand away from Husks, keeping a smile on his face because he fucking  _ knew _ that Husk could see in the dark. He took a deep breath in, “I know. I know it’s not going to hurt me.”   
  
The dog stepped forward, closer to Alastor. Niffty realized that she was staring at literally darkness, scurrying over to the flashlight and grabbing it before pointing it towards the dog. The hound was literally taller than her. How the hell did Lucifer get a dog from Earth? Was it even  _ real _ ?   
  
Angel stared at the hound for a second, before walking towards it. “Good dog-”   
  
The hound growled, snapping its jaws and barking once again. Angel Dust jumped back, crossing his arms. “Alastor-” Husk furrowed his brows, “It’s  _ okay.” _ _   
_ _   
_ “... _ I know, _ ” Alastor’s voice trembled ever so slightly, but was sharp at the edges. He straightened his posture. “You don’t need to reassure me, Husker! H-Hahah! It’s a mere dog, it’s fake!” Husk grabbed his hand once again.   
  
“You’re scared, Al. It’s  _ okay _ . Just- take a deep breath. C’mon. Don’t ignore the fact that you’re scared.”    
  
“Just- stop touching me!” Alastor raised his voice, brows furrowing as he yanked his hand away. He suffered alone enough times, why the hell did he need help now? “I am not scared,” He sucked in a deep breath, “I am  _ not _ .”   
  
Niffty pointed the flashlight towards the walls of the room, noticing how significantly smaller it was compared to the other rooms. It made her aware about how… Cramped it was in here. The hound took two steps forward, about five feet away from Alastor’s now. The radio host’s breathing hitched, eyes wide before he shut him.   
  
“...Mr. Alastor, it don’t bite!” Niffty kept the flashlight pointed towards the hound.    
  
“Yes, it do…” Angel Dust frowned.    
  
Husk pressed his lips into a thin line, “Alastor- you’re scared of dogs, that’s  _ fine _ . Just… Say you’re scared. Maybe he’ll let us go.” He said as softly as he could.   
  
Alastor wasn’t just afraid of dogs. He was afraid of the fucking dark, and how there was no space in here, and how there was no place to  _ run _ . And how it reminded him everything his parents did  _ wrong _ . “You can’t… You can’t tell me what to do.” At that, the hound stepped closer, causing Alastor to open his eyes. “I’m not scared. I mean- hah- why would I be?”   
  
The hound walked closer, maybe two or three feet away now. Alastor backed into the corner, gaze darting everywhere as if he was trying to find an escape. There was nothing- there was nothing, there was fucking  _ nothing _ . He raised his hands up, clawing at the base of his ears. He was so close.   
  
He was so close to-   
  
“Alastor,” Husk narrowed his eyes, just questioning the audacity of Alastor. “I know why you’re scared, do you  _ want _ me to why why you’re scared, Al?” Angel perked up, actually curious as to why the Radio Demon was scared.   
  
Alastor’s ears drooped, nails digging maybe too hard into it. “I-” He put more of his weight against the wall, gulping as he suddenly felt cold. He felt like he was about to  _ pass out.  _ The hound walked closer, maybe another foot or so. It was too close. Why the fuck was it so close-   
  
“Alastor, you have to realize that you’re scared of this stuff- you  _ know  _ it’s not a real dog. It’s okay to be scared of it- just- say you’re scared-!” Husk huffed.   
  
Alastor covered his ears, shutting his eyes. The hound had the fucking audacity to tug on Alastor’s clothes, as if begging him to  _ say it _ .   
  
Alastor suddenly grabbed it by the neck, eyes wide and frantic. “Just-” He punched it in the eye, “Shut-” He reached up, grabbing one of his antlers and snapping it off his head easily. It was nearing winter soon, meaning that his antlers bled whenever a bit was broken off. He stabbed it in the eye with the broken part of the antler. “-Up! There’s  _ no fucking reason  _ for  _ me _ to be scared!” He stabbed it again and again, blood being splattered onto his clothes, hair, face-   
  
“This- this is just nothing! I’m just fine and dandy! I’m not  _ scared _ !” Alastor laughed. A harsh, loud sound from the back of his throat that didn’t sound good on the ears.    
  
Niffty was the first to react, keeping her eyes on the floor. “Oh-” She murmured, the door opening right after. “U-Uh, we can leave now, Mr. Alastor-!”    
  
Husk’s ears laid flat against his head, pressing his lips into a thin line once again. “‘M sorry…” He mumbled, rushing out of the door quickly. That clearly didn’t go the way he thought it would. Angel Dust blinked, rubbing his eyes and walking out after him, Niffty following quickly.    
  
Alastor was the last one to walk out, looking deathly pale. Dropping the antler on the floor, he leaned against the wall before puking out his stomach bile. He coughed, the burning in his throat wouldn’t subside until he drank something, preferably water.    
  
Niffty blinked, “Oh, it’s dirty now-” She murmured.   
  
“HahAhah! That’s a wrap!” Lucifer’s voice pierced through the air, almost enough to cut the tension. “You should’ve seen yourself, you looked fuckin’ pathetic! I would’ve broadcasted everything, but too bad you’re on the side of the angels.”    
  
“I… I may be on the side of the angels,” Alastor spat, voice hoarse. “But I  _ don’t _ think for once that I am  _ one of them _ .”    
  
You could practically hear Lucifer rolling his eyes, “ _ There’s an exit if you keep walking down the hallway _ .”   
  
Husk rubbed his arm, swallowing before walking down the hall. Angel Dust looked at Alastor before he pressed his lips together, following after Husk. Alastor was, again, the last to follow, while Niffty walked alongside him.   
  
He wiped any blood with a spare handkerchief he had in his pocket, making sure his hair was okay. “What shall we tell Charlie..?” He asked. She was going to question their absence, who knows how long they’ve been away?    
  
Niffty shrugged, “I dunno, you’re always the best at making up excuses!” She tried to brighten up the atmosphere like last time.   
  
“We got kidnapped by her dad. It’s not like he wouldn't do that normally.” Angel Dust deadpanned, crossing his arms. “Or maybe we all went to a birthday party because we all know this one person.”   
  
Alastor narrowed his eyes, reaching up to see if his antler was growing back. It wasn’t, damn. “She’s going to question both of those answers, Angel.”   
  
“Then we’ll tell her to shut up. I don’t wanna deal with her bull today, I just wanna see Nugs, m’kay?” Angel muttered. Alastor shot a glare towards Angel Dust.   
  
“The exit’s so close, yet so far!” Niffty said, “I wonder where we are, anyway!”    
  
Angel Dust ignored NIffty easily, glaring back at Alastor. “Then, what’re you gonna tell her, huh?”   
  
“I was thinking maybe that we all went out to… Bond.” The radio host ran a hand through his hair, adjusting his bow tie after that. “She wants us to do that, anyway.”   
  
“I guess. And we can say we fucked ya too, I guess. Because we obviously didn’t have a good fuckin’ time.” Angel Dust muttered, “What did we do to deserve this anyways…?”   
  
Alastor blinked, smile twitching at the corners. “...I’m not quite sure. He most likely did this just to mess with us.” He said, taking off his gloves and shoving them into his pocket along with his handkerchief. The blood didn’t come off of them.    
  
Angel scoffed and said nothing else, only worried about the mass amount of calls he missed from Valentino. Once they reached the end of the hallway, there was a door; the same as the others. Angel sighed, opening it up.   
  
Alastor blinked, it was just dark. Niffty gasped, “Oh! We’re in the broom closet!” She said, jumping up to twist the door knob. Once the door opened, they were presented with the hotel’s hallway. “We’re back!” She grinned, scurrying away.   
  
“At least we don’ have to walk a bunch…” Husk grumbled, before walking away. Angel Dust blinked, before walking to his room.   
  
Alastor paused. “Wha…” He swallowed. No way they were in the fucking hotel’s  _ broom closet _ . He closed the door behind him, where the… Where Lucifer’s hallway of horrors was, before opening it up again.   
  
Nothing. Nothing was there.    
  
He rubbed his eyes, before walking out of the broom closet and teleporting to his room, falling onto his bed and passing out right after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end. I might make a second part where it shows Alastor revealing more of his backstory and shit ((which is just my headcanons.)), but only if you guys want it.
> 
> Anyway, shout out to my girlfriend because she let me roleplay this with her. ((If you haven't checked the tags, this story is basically from a roleplay.)) I roleplayed as Alastor, Niffty, and Lucifer, while she roleplayed as Husk and Angel Dust. This was my own original idea. I hope you guys at least enjoyed it.


End file.
